shiningtimestationfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Thomasfan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Shining Time Station Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Didi Conn page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 17:09, 2010 March 23 hey there Hey there Thomasfan i'm skullzproductions i'm like a huge fan of the show & Thomas the Tank engine of course i used to waatch it on all 3 of the TV channels it was on from PBS to Nick Jr. i even watched the episodes on YouTube too best made ever by Bloodenator & trey0306 one episode i really want to see is Schemer's Robot Re: Re: hey there yeah well on me i only have a few STS episodes PBS & Fox Family versions & i even have Billy's Runaway Train but the video's audio i have on it is broken but i might upload it on YouTube with voices from other videos maybe -------- Skullzproductions Sidebar hey what do you think we can do with the sidebar because it says Edit This Sidebar! & i don't know how to fix in stuff with the sidebar do you think you can try & do something with the sidebar? -------- Skullzproductions Re: Re: Sidebar cool -------- Skullzproductions Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:39, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Blocking Me Hey Thomasfan. I am sorry about that I didn't know that my edits were bugging you. I was just trying to make the trackmaster page better since I am a really big trackmaster and tomy fan. If you didn't want me to leave those messages and do those things could you've at least tell me, because I thought you ok with it and since you are a admin for the ttte.wikia I thought I better ask you if we should do that or not. I hope you could forgive me for my mistake I know that I should bug you, but I do mean what I put in that other message that I though you were a great help to the wikia and that it wouldn't be as great without you thats why I wanted your approval to do those things. I am sorry. Will you please unban me. I will not make unnessassary edits. We could talk about it and you could tell me what not to do to end up like this again. I am sorrySidekickjason 23:07, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Thomas Wiki Block Hi i was on the Thomas Wiki and I wanted to change a misspelled word, but then it said I was blocked. I am sorry for what I did, If you would just tell me what I did. I am sorry and I want to enjoy wikis and this block is making it impossible to do so. I am sorry that I dont remember editing anything for a month and I dont know what I did, if you would just tell me I would not do it again. I am very sorry. CalleyFan 02:45, August 31, 2010 (UTC) you locked veggietales wiki as I said on thomas wiki you locked every page.but,when I'm signed in there still locked.the reward is always the same.New nick dan 23:22, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for taking my project up! Thomasfan, I must really thank you for taking on the task I started, but sadly didnt keep working on, that is this Wikia. I got another update from the main Wikia site, and I finally decided to take a look. I quite like what you've done with it. I'd like you to give me an overview of what all's changed on this wikia; I believe I am still one of the administrators; so I can see what all I can do for it. Thanks! Danielchance 02:33, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Shining Time Station SingSongs VHS I have the Shining Time Station Singsongs Video. It has 16 songs, and running Time is 40 Minutes. I had it once uploaded on Youtube, but my account got deleted. Can you make a page for the Singsongs video. I can post up what songs there are on the video and the front & back covers too. :) Thank you. Percyplunge 20:06, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Ok thanks. i made the page. Can you help me edit the page too. I'll get the pictures of the video as soon as possible. Percyplunge 04:06, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for helping me with the STS page. I will have the pictures posted up this week. & should have the whole video of it uploaded on Youtube soon. :) Percyplunge 23:18, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello there Thomasfan. I can lend a hand to this wiki over the next few weeks or so. Let me know if you need any halp whatsoever! TheRyasnCarMan 22:23, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :I just edited the Whistle While you Work page! ::Hey Thomasfan. Me again. I've created a few new pages, and am curreently trying to overhaul all pages I can on Season 1, then I have to take a break for school. Anyways, I'm having trouble uploading pictures. Can you please tell me how? TheRyasnCarMan 02:17, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Ah, yes it does help! I was trying to upload it directly from the template. Thanks! TheRyasnCarMan 03:07, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Stub Hey Thomasfan. Which template is the "This article needs cleaning up..." aka the stub? I'm not sure. Maybe only admins can access this, but one should be on the page Minor Characters in Shining Time Station, as it's no where near complete. Hello Hello! It's great that you can switch from the Thomas Wiki to the Shining Time Station Wiki without having to re- sigh in or anything like that. Why Thomasfan on the Thomas the Tank Engine Wiki I'm sorry of what I did can you please tell me what I did and why did you block me for three months. I just got onto the wiki and Why did you block me that early from the wiki? Ivan Kakooza 21:44, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hey man, I know alot about Shining Time Station. May I be an admin? ThomasWoodenRailwayFan13 04:15, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Blocked Hey man, why am I blocked on the Thomas wikia? TheHunsletWD0-6-0ST - Toot! Toot! 00:06, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. I thought I did something wrong! TheHunsletWD0-6-0ST - Toot! Toot! 04:48, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Please unblock me. I know you think I did something wrong on the Thomas and Friends wiki, but it's because I have autism and with me, things must be explained if they hjave to be deleted. That's why I kept adding all of that rubbish. So please unblock me from the wiki earlier than it should end. Skipper101 02:35, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Things that Go Ga Hooga Hey man. I added the title card to the template. Could you please resize it like you did to all the others? And now that it's done, the stub tag should come off, right? Also, should have Is This the End? done today or tomorrow! TheRyasnCarMan 20:15, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Blocked My apologies for posting this here, but I have to ask you to please unblock me. The block was for "unproductive edits" but I was sincerely trying to add to and improve the wiki. What I was adding I didn't think unusual; further, I had no warnings, which disappoints me. We don't see eye to eye, and that's fine, but I've always been respectful but opinionated. Please unblock me, and I would greatly appreciate a response. Ahbadeedeedeeday 05:18, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't set out to challenge everything per se. I understand now that this isn't a 'democratic' style of wiki in the way that Wikipedia/Wiktionary are. That being said, any time we discussed things, I may not have been satisfied with the result but at least it was discussed. and a compromise was often come to. My biggest problem is when any of the changes/additions/new pages/new categories that I made were reverted or deleted immediately. I am fine if we have completely different opinions as to what should or should not be on there; if everyone had the same opinions the world would be quite boring. All I wanted was for my contributions to be considered rather than trashed. I truly feel that the contributions I made were helpful and improved the wiki in some way. I didn't vandalize; I didn't engage in edit wars; I may have had a hard head but I'm a rabble rouser by nature and if something doesn't sit well with me I set out to try to change it. Especially damning were the cases where I added a new article only to have it deleted and yet other more obscure articles are kept. In summary, I'd like to be a contributer to the wiki. I won't change my editing style, but the changes I was making weren't irrational or boundary-stretching, in my opinion. If you care to reinstate me, I'd appreciate it. If not, no harm done and no hard feelings. Ahbadeedeedeeday 04:43, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ::To sum up my rambling post, and in response, communication would be fantastic. I'll post and edit with discretion, and if someone disagrees with my changes/additions/what-have-you then all I ask is that the decision not be contradictory, i.e. taking other similar posts/pages into consideration. I'm not upset at your being 'harsh'; believe me, I can relate to your not taking well to change. But I think Gandhi said it best: Be the change you want to see in the world. Ahbadeedeedeeday 03:42, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Very late reply; when I said "all I ask is that the decision not be contradictory", I just meant keeping page X from another user but deleting page Y by me (or someone else) when the article isn't absurd. I guess I just mean I hope you consider before deleting, is all. Ahbadeedeedeeday 04:44, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ::: What was that stunt? why do you hate the Songs & Cartoons part of the episodes? they're important to people who are fans of Shining Time Station! leave them be Skullzproductions 21:05, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :Not Needed? of course they're needed the songs give you morals & they're beautiful so they are needed! Skullzproductions 01:11, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Side column design idea i've got an idea for a design for the side columns on this wiki hear me out i'm thinking maybe we should have one side with pictures of STS characters in circles from pictures of episodes & on the other side we can put Thomas characters in circles too with pictures from stories from season 1 to 4 maybe i think this'll be a good idea Skullzproductions 16:11, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :ok then Skullzproductions 01:45, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Badge Designs i think we need to think of some badge designs for this wiki like on the Thomas wiki Skullzproductions 02:22, January 26, 2012 (UTC) STS Wiki valdalism another user's vandalizing this wiki please take care of this Skullzproductions 03:29, February 19, 2012 (UTC)